


Collection of Solangelo Headcanon asks

by artem_ace



Series: Headcanon Asks From Tumblr [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fucking peopel sent me fucking ask prompts and now im putting them here so enjoy it fuckers (if tyou cant tell ao3 is pissing me the HECK off rn im gonna scream fucking just reasd it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They cuddle a LOt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Could you do a solangelo headcannon where Will would always nap in the hades cabin because the Apollo cabin was too loud. And eventually Nico and Will are just up curled in bed together and one of the Apollo kids are looking for Will and find him in nicos cabin.
> 
> sure kid here ya go (i don teven fucking LIKE oslangelo i worote thsi so long ago like FUCKING FUCKKKCKKCKCKCKKCKC)

awe omg i’m not the hugest solangelo fan but here have this:

  * Will starts doing it even before Nico returns to camp.
  * The Zeus statue freaks him out, Hera’s cabin is always way too cold and he’s 95% sure Artemis has a protective spell on her cabin that would turn any boy who enters into an antelope or something.
  * So, Hades cabin it is.
  * When Nico returns, Will continues to use it bc like why not it’s not like Nico will ever find out right?
  * Yeah well Will may have underestimated Nico’s ability to get out of sparring practice.
  * The beds are a lot more comfortable now that Nico’s redecorated and Will sleeps a bit too long.
  * There’s a whole _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ situation except Nico is a lot cuter and a lot angrier than any bear that Will’s ever seen.
  * Eventually after a long awkward stare, Nico just leaves because “I’d rather not know, Solace, just be out by seven.”
  * He returns the next day for his daily nap and to his surprise finds the ghost prince already there, reading from seventeen magazine or something surrounded by approximately a million pillows. 
  * “… You aren’t supposed to be here.”
  * “Ing case you borgot, sunshine, I actually lib here. ‘lso I’b sick so you migh not wanna get doo close.”
  * To prove his point, he blows his nose into a tissue that appears out of nowhere and drops it onto the floor with the others, causing the massive pile to shake a little. 
  * When Will doesn’t leave immediately, Nico groans and tosses one of his extra 40 pillows to one of the other beds.
  * “Bake yourself at home den, don’ let me stob you from taking ober my cabin. Just geep quiet, I hab a headache.”
  * Will shrugs and climbs into the bed nearest to Nico, trying to be as silent as possible. 
  * “You know, if you want, I can run to the infirmary and-”
  * Nico tosses another pillow at him, effectively shutting him up.
  * “Shhhhhhh. No cure bor the common cold. Sleeb and soup ‘s’all I need.”
  * He’s right so Will doesn’t argue and falls asleep quickly.
  * They continue this arrangement, Will taking naps while Nico is out and being gone by the time he comes back.
  * Sometimes Nico joins Will and they either talk or listen to music on the ancient stereo brought to the Hades cabin courtesy of the Stolls.
  * Neither of them mention that they’re breaking the rules, but then again neither of them care much for rules anyway. 
  * Nico takes to sitting at the Apollo table and gets along well with all of the Apollo kids. He and Will joke around a lot, and start conversations they don’t plan on finishing. 
  * They don’t talk about these things in the Hades cabin. Nap time is sacred, even if they aren’t napping, and it remains detached from the rest of their lives, a little world just shared by the two of them. 
  * Their schedule’s change at the start of the next summer, so nap time changes times, but that’s fine as long as they can still be together. 
  * They don’t sleep in the same bed for a long time. 
  * It starts off slowly, with deep conversations while pretending to read a book on Nico’s bed. 
  * Then tickle fights that leave them lying on “Will’s bed,” gasping for breath, and the one that led to a tiny kiss on the cheek that was followed by a peck on the lips and nothing more.
  * Nico doesn’t usually sleep when he joins Will in the Hades cabin, and Will finds out why after three years of this little game that they play.
  * Nico has nightmares, bad ones, and they usually don’t attack when he’s napping but it only takes one for him to wake up drenched in his own sweat and tears with Will above him begging Nico to wake up.
  * Will is invited into Nico’s blanket cave then and he doesn’t really want to leave. 
  * After a while, they cuddle even when they aren’t sleeping and tickle fights are exchanged for lazy kisses on Sunday afternoons and poetry that makes Nico throw up in his mouth a little.
  * They’re 19 now and the oldest members of the camp still here and the younger campers start wondering where Will goes everyday at 2pm
  * Anna and Bryce sneak into the Hades cabin thirty minutes after they see Will go in there and freeze in shock when they see the unlikely couple intertwined on top of the black comforter.
  * They back out silently and run to tell the others and that day Nico and Will wake up to find half the camp staring at them.
  * Chiron scolds them for setting a bad example (despite Nico’s insistence that “it’s not like that, I swear!”)  but his smile suggests that he knows more than he’s letting on and he offers the pair hot chocolate on their way out.
  * Afternoon naps aren’t allowed at Camp anymore so after a year or so of sneaking out after curfew and “dates” in the stable, Nico and Will get their own place in New Rome and cuddle to their hearts content. 



was this sufficient? idk i hope you liked it anon:3


	2. HardofHearing!Nico is Hard of Hearing and also Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im just here to wirte h=shit im a pile of trash.
> 
> Nico attends a group for deaf/hoh people and only stays bc the leader is hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Deaf Nico solangelo au?

anon are you okay bc [yvieisqueer](http://tmblr.co/mNp7dlDvaBCug3v5Q_ARGgA) said that they’ve gotten like four d/Deaf!nico asks… 

anyway

  * Nico has been hard of hearing since birth but technology is advanced enough to allow him to hear using these certain hearing aids (like the kid in Spy Kids 4)
  * He lives with his aunt and uncle and is very thankful that they are able to afford them (they aren’t cheap and he is very fortunate that he is able to hear at all)
  * despite going 17 years without a problem, his aunt insists that Nico attend the new group hearing sessions that have been implemented at their local hospital for those who are d/Deaf/hard of hearing
  * Nico doesn’t want to go and bc he is sassy and pretty darn rude he turns off his hearing aids in the car so he doesn’t have to listen to his Aunt’s encouraging pep talk
  * still in his angsty emo phase poor boy
  * anyway so the therapy group is basically a bunch of kids and a lot of them are completely deaf and communicate via asl which Nico has never bothered to learn in detail
  * he can write the alphabet and ask for the toilet and that’s all he really needs if he loses his hearing aids so why the hell should he
  * he can’t contribute to conversation much but it’s not like any of these 8 year olds have something interesting to say so he’s content watching the others sign back and forth until the instructor comes in
  * the instructor is a hot blond with a natural tan and suddenly therapy group becomes a lot more interesting
  * Will is fluent in asl despite being a hearing person
  * Nico doesn’t say or sign anything for the whole group session and is waiting for his Aunt to pick him up when Will approaches him 
  * “Hey, mind if I sit with you?”
  * Will signs while he speaks and Nico holds back a chuckle
  * “I can hear, you don’t need to sign. I’m only here because my Aunt made me come” Nico replies out loud, pointing to his hearing aids
  * he moves over to allow the man to sit next to him
  * they talk for a while about anything other than the therapy group and it’s nice to be able to talk about something other than his hearing ability for once
  * Aunt Helen means well but she can be a bit overbearing and the kids at school are assholes and bullies so Nico tends to keep to himself
  * Nico finds out that Will is an intern for the hospital and he has a deaf younger brother, so he begged the higher ups to let him manage a support group
  * that’s very chivalrous and all but Nico’s more interested in the way Will’s eyes light up every time he mentions working with kids
  * his dream is to be a pediatrician apparently and that inspires Nico 
  * Not to become a pediatrician (doctor’s aren’t his thing) but to actually find a dream and pursue it rather than waste his life mooching off of his family
  * he doesn’t turn his hearing aids off in the car this time and Aunt Helen comments on how the therapy session seemed to “put a little pep in his step”
  * her words not his
  * and Nico tells her that he might of met someone
  * she assumes this someone is a girl and he let’s her bc he still isn’t sure how he feels about the whole relationship thing 
  * but a friendship is something he can deal with and something he could use and Will seems to be the perfect candidate 
  * there’s a folded up piece of paper in his jean pocket with Will’s number on it (and a smiley sun)  
  * Nico adds it into his contacts when he gets home and sends a “hey it’s the guy from the thing”
  * the reply is instantaneous and consists of a “Nico!!!” followed by at least eight heart emojis
  * He isn’t one to blush, but he can feel his face quickly heating up 
  * probably because of the hot summer breeze, he thinks
  * he’s lying to himself but that’s okay for now



(sorry i made him hard of hearing rather than explicitly d/Deaf but i’ve had this idea lounging around for a while and I’m never going to write it so here you go)

(ALSO for anyone not aware i’ve been doing this headcanon ask meme thing and I’m not actively linking to my ask box anymore bc i got like ten yesterday and answering them is exhausting so you can still send them in but if you intend to send in a prompt rather than something for the ask meme then put “Prompt:” in front of it thanks!!) 


End file.
